


Lilium Inter Spinas

by mzu_2



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В глубине души Рой Мустанг всегда знал, что не сможет уйти из армии навсегда. Missing scene финала «Стальной алхимик: Завоеватель Шамбалы». Перевод "Lilium Inter Spinas" by Chorus of Resistance, выполнен для команды fandom FMA 2013 в рамках ФБ-2013, разрешение на перевод получено. Бета перевода - captainspring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilium Inter Spinas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lilium Inter Spinas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30909) by Chorus of Resistance. 



«Когда он спустится… Я убью этого упрямца».  
Эта мысль билась у нее в голове. Прошло три года с тех пор, как генерал Мустанг вышел в отставку и покинул командование Централа, а теперь он вернулся, чтобы поиграть в героя.  
Она кричала и ругалась, пока Мустанг поднимался на созданном им с Армстронгом воздушном шаре, но это было бесполезно. Все, что она могла делать – это ждать, когда этот упертый осел вернется на землю.  
Чертов идиот.  
Риза все еще злилась на своего бывшего командира. Но одновременно боролась с другим чувством; последний раз она испытывала его, когда Фрэнк Арчер стрелял в Мустанга: неподдельный страх и тревога за этого человека. Но она должна была скрывать свои эмоции от окружающих. И вместо того, чтобы следить, как Рой медленно спускается, она занялась делом.  
Пока вокруг рявкали приказы другие старшие офицеры, Хоукай собирала брошенное оружие. Их ждет много дел. Чужие самолеты, прилетевшие в Аместрис из Врат и разрушившие множество зданий, стали грудой хлама. Город придется восстанавливать, а впереди их ждут похороны военных и гражданских.  
Для нее самым сложным оказалось то, что ей нужно было защищать свою собственную жизнь и она не могла остановить солдат, разрушивших жилой дом. Она будет слышать крики людей, находившихся внутри, и спустя недели. Но ей не впервой; на то, чтобы перестать переживать из-за каждого совершенное ей убийства, после Ишвара у нее ушел год.  
За несколько секунд передышки она нашла среди своих тех, кто занимался чем-то кроме уничтожения домов. Каин Фьюри и Вато Фарман помогали другим солдатам перевязывать столпившихся раненых. Возникла короткая заминка, когда несколько скандалящих мужчин оттолкнули назад к очереди ребенка с раненой головой. Она не слышала, что именно сказал им Фьюри злым шепотом, но те отступили, пряча глаза. Хоукай удовлетворенно улыбнулась невысокому солдату: «Фьюри, ты им задал».  
Из задумчивости ее вырвал знакомый голос:  
— Майор Армстронг, мне нужно, чтобы вы взяли под свой контроль здание ассамблеи. Убедитесь, что всем раненым оказана помощь.  
— Есть, сэр.  
Майор вскочил на ноги и бросился прочь. Хоукай знала, что он был деликатным гигантом, и о солдатах в здании ассамблеи позаботятся как должно.  
— Лейтенанты Хавок и Бреда, возьмите людей и идите с ним.  
Солдаты двинулись следом за Армстронгом, и Мустанг обернулся к ней. Риза на мгновение встретилась с ним глазами, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию. Она вытаскивала магазины из винтовок и складывала их отдельно, вдавливая каждый в землю чуть сильнее, чем предыдущий.  
— Лейтенант.  
Ей хватило этого единственного слова. Бросив последнюю винтовку, Риза медленно поднялась и следом за Мустангом вошла в здание командования Централа. Как и раньше, она шла справа от него, отставая ровно на три шага.  
В глубине души Риза всегда знала, что Рой Мустанг не сможет уйти из армии навсегда.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Хоукай отводила глаза от сослуживцев. Проходя мимо, солдаты тепло приветствовали генерала и с усмешкой поглядывали на нее. Наверняка думали, как это предсказуемо. Если Мустанг вернулся, его спину будет прикрывать старший лейтенант Риза Хоукай.  
Так, как было всегда.  
На самом деле, большинство из этих солдат начали службу в Централе уже после того, как Риза стала телохранителем и адъютантом Мустанга. Когда он исчез, а ее перевели под другое командование, все недоумевали, что могло произойти между ними.  
Понадобилось много времени, чтобы все привыкли к тому, что они с Мустангом больше не вместе.  
Она никогда никому не говорила, но майор Армстронг однажды сравнил это с алхимической реакцией, ожидающей своего завершения.  
Кругом преобразования, нарисованным наполовину.  
Хоукай молчала, пока они не вошли в старый кабинет Мустанга. С порога становилось ясно, что прежние хозяева покинули его в спешке.  
Документы и папки валялись по всему полу. Два стула были перевернуты, а занавески отдернуты, видимо, для того чтобы видеть все, что происходит внизу. Риза сверлила взглядом затылок Мустанга, пока тот задергивал темно-красные шторы. Риза смотрела на повязку и вспоминала, что произошло в тот день.  
В памяти всплыло, как через стекло палаты она в отчаянии смотрела на тело Роя – ей говорили, что ему не пережить ночь. Из всех его подчиненных она была единственной, кто все две недели провел у постели Мустанга. Потом, когда он пошел на поправку, она приходила к нему каждый день после работы.  
А потом, безо всяких предупреждений, Мустанг уехал на северную заставу. А два года спустя имел наглость появиться из ниоткуда вот так!  
«Вот ведь сволочь!».  
Рой медленно повернулся и впервые посмотрел ей в глаза. Она выдержала его взгляд в течение нескольких долгих мгновений, а потом шагнула к своему старому столу, где принялась собирать одни и рвать другие бумаги.  
— Лейтенант, — тихо сказал он. Риза проигнорировала его.  
— Лейтенант, пожалуйста, — Мустанг шагнул к ней.  
Риза по-прежнему старательно не слышала его, и ее выдавали только движения: каждый раз, когда Мустанг что-то говорил, она расшвыривала бумаги с еще большей яростью.  
— Хоукай, прекрати!  
Он развернул ее к себе за плечо, и в ту же секунду она дала ему пощечину. Рой взглянул на нее в упор, но без удивления:  
— Я это заслужил, да? — тихо сказал он.  
— Ты… ты… ублюдок, — медленно ответила Риза. Последнее слово последнее слово вышло шепотом, но она хотела, чтобы понял все до конца. — Я прикрывала тебе спину, как ты меня когда-то попросил. А потом ты просто исчезаешь в никуда, ни слова мне не сказав?  
Ее голос сорвался, но она заставила себя продолжить:  
— Где я напортачила?  
Несколько секунд Рой пытался заговорить, но осекался.  
— Ты не напортачила, — сказал он наконец. — Просто я решил, что так будет лучше.  
Взгляд Ризы застлала красная пелена.  
— Тогда зачем ты приказал мне остаться здесь? — она почти сорвалась на крик.  
Больше ничем не сдерживаемые эмоции захлестывали ее, и Риза несколько раз ударила Роя в грудь. Ему бы досталось еще больше, если бы он по-прежнему не сжимал ее плечо.  
Мустанг должен был знать, что каждый из этих ударов он заслужил тысячекратно. И должен был понимать, что на то, чтобы она простила его до конца, уйдет много времени. Он позволил ударить себя еще несколько раз, а потом перехватил ее запястье, проигнорировав попытки высвободиться.  
— Lilium inter spinas, —сказал он.  
Озадаченная Хоукай замерла:  
— Что?  
— Я узнал это выражение, когда учился на алхимика, — объяснил Рой. — Оно значит «Лилия между тернами».  
— А я тут при чем? — прошипела Хоукай. Если Мустанг пытался извиниться таким образом, у него получалось плохо.  
Тот уставился в пол, а потом чуть тревожно взглянул на Ризу снова. Отпустив ее, он сделал несколько шагов назад и сел на край своего прежнего стола.  
— После смерти фюрера Брэдли командование Централа разделилось, — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди. — Но даже до этого найти верных людей в армии Аместрис было сложно. Они все словно терны. Конечно, с ними можно было работать, но если ты оказывался неосторожен… Они могли и в спину ударить.  
Хоукай молча смотрела на него. Она не могла придумать подходящего ответа на такое – в основном потому, что не понимала до конца, о чем он говорит. Наконец она огрызнулась:  
— Ну и что? Я была для тебя еще одним терном?  
Уголки губ Роя дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке.  
— Конечно, нет. Я оставил тебя здесь по двум причинам. Во-первых, я не хотел, чтобы мои ошибки утащили на дно и тебя. Чтобы ты страдала из-за меня. Во-вторых…  
— Сэр?  
— Лилия между тернами, — повторил Мустанг так же искренне и гордо, как в самом начале разговора. — Из всех моих подчиненных, не говоря уже о множестве военных пешек, ты была самой надежной, тебе я мог рассказать все до конца. И поэтому я решил оставить тебя здесь. Я знал, что если по какой-либо причине в командовании снова начнется грызня, тут будет по крайней мере один достойный человек.  
Рот Ризы открылся. Она чувствовала себя как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Двое военных долго смотрели друг на друга; глаза Ризы встретили взгляд темного глаза Мустанга. Собравшись с мыслями, она повернулась к своему столу и продолжила разбирать бумаги – намного аккуратнее, чем только что.  
— Я прошу прощения за то, что ударила вас, сэр, — ее голос был спокойным и холодным.  
Она снова стала собой. Той Ризой Хоукай – «Хватит-нести-чушь», «Пойду-за-вами-в-ад», «Причинишь-вред-Рою-Мустангу-и-я-тебя-убью». И прежде чем снова замкнуться, Мустанг добавил:  
— А еще лилия – один из самых красивых цветов, какие я когда-либо видел. Было бы расточительством просто отказаться от нее, верно?  
Глядя на него краем глаза, Риза не могла понять, что он чувствует. Голос Мустанга был тих, а на его лице появилась тревога: он был похож на человека, который поставил на кон все свои деньги и ждет сдачи карт.  
В первый раз за все это время Риза позволила себе маленькую улыбку. На лице Мустанга все еще было написано волнение, но она видела, как вспыхнул его взгляд – озорством и толикой надежды.  
Вернувшись к бумагам, Хоукай бесстрастно ответила:  
— Очевидно, сэр. Но есть и другие цветы, более подходящие человеку вашего звания.  
Пока Мустанг молчал, Риза продолжила разбирать свой бывший стол.  
Несколько раз она порывалась отдать приказ своим подчиненным, которых здесь теперь не было. Риза услышала шаги и замерла. Рой встал позади и осторожно опустил одну руку ей на плечо, а второй взял за запястье.  
— Что если мне не нужны другие цветы? — шепнул он.  
Риза усмехнулась:  
— Тогда, думаю, ваша Элисия не будет с вами счастлива.  
— Переживет, — Рой говорил так тихо, что Риза едва могла разобрать слова. — Так, далее, — он медленно шагнул назад.  
Когда Мустанг заговорил, его голос был хладнокровным и деловым:  
— Ты будешь по-прежнему прикрывать мне спину? Пойдешь за мной?  
Их взгляды встретились; все было сказано без слов. Она вскинула руку, отдавая честь.  
— Вы могли не спрашивать, сэр.


End file.
